Devices designed to increase muscle mass, strength and endurance are commonplace. Many such devices are technically designed to work a specific muscle or set of muscles and are commonly used in fitness centers and training facilities. Home fitness devices, portable fitness devices and personal fitness devices are also common.
Muscle fibers within complex muscle groups relax and contract in a number of different directions depending on their point of connection to the body's skeleton. Devices designed to roll, rotate, rock and spin in conjunction with the physiology of the body's natural movements can dramatically aid in the ability of a user to increase muscle flexion and contraction during body-weight exercise repetitions.
Exemplary in this regard are various fitness devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents and patent publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,170 to Ilic discloses a torso exercising apparatus and system for performing various calisthenics and maneuvers to tone and build the body. Right and left handles of the apparatus are disposed between two respective pairs of spaced-apart, front and rear rollers. Each of the roller pairs is affixed to a base. The handles are each disposed on a diagonal with respect to their respective front and rear roller pairs. The diagonally oriented handles eliminate wrist strain and have a further advantage of facilitating sideways movement.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/493,320 to Peddar discloses an exercising device, and a method of use, configured to perform upper body and abdominal type exercise. The exercise device includes a pad member configured to support a forearm of a user. The exercise device also includes a handle extending from a tip surface of the pad member about a front end of the pad member and configured to provide a grip for a hand. In addition, the exercise device includes a selectably coupleable attachment member that includes a plurality of wheels. The exercise device further includes a tongue and groove attachment member configured to selectably couple the attachment member to the pad member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,379 to Bing discloses an exercise device for the upper torso of a user that includes a base, a plurality of wheel assemblies, and a handle assembly. The base is equilateral triangular-shaped and has an uppermost surface and a lowermost surface. The handle assembly is swively positioned in the uppermost surface of the base so as to allow the handle assembly to achieve a desired hand position relative to the plurality of wheel assemblies. The plurality of wheel assemblies are three and in combination with the base being equilateral triangular-shaped, prevent rocking. Each wheel assembly is rotatably mounted in the lowermost surface of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,883 to Hinds discloses a wheel and axle exercising assembly with which the operator is positioned horizontally, either face up or face down and moves the assembly forward and backward either feet first, having the feet at the assembly, by thrusting the legs forward and then retracting them; or hands first, having the hands at the assembly, by thrusting the arms forward and then retracting them. Adjustment means are present to position the foot emplacement assemblies either closer to or farther from the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,216 to Kest discloses an exercise device wherein various embodiments of this invention disclose a push up exercise device with a rocker, a balance indicator and a hinged balance roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 to Jones discloses an exercising device in the form of a handle supported by at least three swivel casters and adapted to be moved about a floor while supporting the upper body of a person in use. The handle defines a longitudinal axis around which the swivel casters are symmetrically and fixedly disposed. Additionally, the handle has a girth, which enables circumferential gripping by an adult hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,858 to Sherron discloses an invention that provides an exercise apparatus with a hemispherical support frame and a rigid ball mounted to the support frame with a low-friction bearing system in between the ball and the support frame so that the ball is freely rotatable in any direction. In one embodiment, the bearing system comprises a plurality of ball bearings and a retainer. The present invention also provides for an exercise system with two omnidirectional rolling apparatuses and a band that tethers the pair of apparatuses. The present invention also provides for methods of using the apparatus and system to perform isotonic exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,753 to James and Hegge discloses a rotatable push-up exercise device for aiding a user in performing push-up type exercises. The device has a platform rotatably mounted on a base. The platform may selectively be held stationary or may be free to rotate when performing push-up exercises. The device includes a gripping bar mounted on the platform. The base is adapted to rest on a support surface, such as the floor. A pair of exercise devices are normally utilized together. In use, the user grasps the gripping bar of each device with one hand and performs push-up exercises. Due to the rotation of the support surface with respect to the base, the user is forced to exercise the shoulders and other muscle groups in the user's body, in addition to the arm and chest muscles, in order to maintain a stable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,025 to Hauser, Friedman and Mills discloses a push-up exercise unit which may enable a user to move with his/her body's natural rotation to engage additional muscle groups with reduced stress on joints. The device can include a handle support structure having a pair of columns between a lower base and a separate end cap such that the handle intersects a corresponding end cap and upper portion of a corresponding column of the handle support structure. The device includes a fixed base support attached to the handle support structure, and a bearing assembly to permit rotation of the contiguous handle, end caps and handle support structure by a user with the base support resting on a planar surface. In another example, the handle assembly is detachable from a first surface on the handle support structure and inserted into a second surface to facilitate stowage for travel.
Although a vast array of fitness devices have been invented and introduced to the market, there is still need in the art for a new and improved device that is simple to use, is small and portable in size and offers increased functionality and effectiveness over other devices or fitness systems. This invention meets those needs.